A Young Lad's First Adventure
by blackwhitestripes
Summary: It's an OC fic. A young male who ate a d-friut and raise by Munks. Years later a grupe of pirates kill the monks while he's in town, when he returns he was to late. will he find who killed them.
1. Chapter 1

The island of the monks, deep in the North Blue, here lives a young lad getting supplies for home. Walking throw the market place he came across the island's meat shop. In a trance of the smell of fresh meat. He walking into the shop, drooling of the sight of breasts of chicken hanging on the hooks.

Staring at our young lad, "So, how may I help my number one customer?" asked the Butcher.

"Oh, ah..." wiping the drool off his chops with is hand. " I would like 10 of those chicken breasts, 15 pounds off the rack of ribs, and 20 links of sausage."

"Which ribs do you like?" He asked."We have both pork and baby back."

He still drooling at the sight of ribs," Hum..., I would like," scratching his head, "the ah...the pork, no the baby, no the pork... You know what, surprise me!"

"Since your my number one customer, I'll give you each", wrapping the meat in the paper and tied the meat up. "That will be 800 beli, but for you 750"

Reaching into his pockets he digs out the the beli and starts to counts the amount. "750 beli right?" handing the beli to the Butcher.

"Thats right" handing the meat over and counting the beli to him self. "Hey..., you give me too much!"

"Keep the change," as he walks out the door.

While walking back to monastery, where he lives, sat down under a tree and unwrap the raw sausage and took out 10 and wrap the rest for later. While he finish half of them, he heard cannons coming from the direction of his home. He stuffed one more sausage in his mouth, then dropped the rest, while grabbing the rest of the meat.

As he ran straight to home, jumping over logs and rocks, dodging trees and vines. When he arrived, he find that everything through everywhere and that the monks was laying the ground.

He quickly checked for life of his friends, but he found that their were no survivors.

He then, walked over to one monk with torn black and red cloth in his clutched hand. He picked it up and smelled it. The scent was a mixture of rotten fish, gun powder, and human blood. He stuffed the cloth in his pocket and looked out to the sea and saw specks of ships over the horizon.

He quickly head toward his room and notice that his gold medallion, that the monks have gave him, was gone.

Later that day he dug graves and made grave markers for the monks. He walked over to the cliff side and prayed for the bodies and bowed for revenge on who ever slaughtered them and stole his medallion.

The next day he left the monastery, bring with his knife, bo staff, meat, and some clothes. He jumped into the one of the small fishing boat, the monks used, and mutters, "I don't think they be missing this, He grabbed the ores and begin to row, Time to seek my revenge." 


	2. Chapter 2

Four days past our friend hasn't seen land. "Water, water everywhere, not a drop to spare. Damn, I wish I brought some water." His stomach rumbles, and reached into the bag of meat, and grab the last peace of chicken, " I need more food." Looking at the bottom of his boat he finds a fishing net, "ALSOME!!! I'm glad the monks taught me how to use this."

He cast the net out, then puled it back in and searched it, "damn, one boot and some seaweed," then pored the water out the boot and a small fish drooped out, too little to eat, " I'll keep you if were bigger. Out you go, little one." and went back fishing. Time went by. With each cast he catches more fish. Keeps the big fish and release the small ones.

Casting out one more time, he puled it in and a young woman's body flopped out of the net and onto the boat . He laded her flat on the bottom of the boat and checked for life. She had a faint heart beat and her longs were filled with water. Without hesitating he performed CPR.

She took her first breath and open her eyes. "Aahh..." she screamed, as she backed up to the edge of the boat almost falling out.

"Whats wrong?" he asked?

She points at him and screamed "Monster!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to eat you. I have fish. Besides that, I saved you."

Calming down, "Sorry, wait, you can talk, what are you?" she asked.

"Yes, I can talk and I'm not a monster, for say . I'm a white tiger, who ate a devil fruit. It's a long story."

She looks around for lad. "Looks like we have all the time in the world. I thought tiger's eat meat not fruit.

"It all started when I was a young tiger just old enough to leave the den. I was hunting for the first time all alone. Days later I spotted a bird, it was eating a pile of fruit. I crouched down, getting lower to the ground and getting closer to it..., I pounced at it. The last second without warning, it flew away. All I had was a mouth full of fruit. Later that day I was getting dizzy and I walked to the edge of the forest near the monastery, then I blacked out. Days later I awoke on the floor of the monastery."

"What type of fruit did you ate? It can't be a human fruit, last time I checked a reindeer ate it. "

" What I later learned the fruit was a mute fruit," looks out into the water. " when whoever eats it will change you half of the first living thing you touch. Since a human touched me, of course I turned into half human."

"So did the monks took you in?" she asked

"They did, and treated me like I was their own son, taught me how to speak human, marshal arts, and some other human things." he replied. "So why were you in the water, were you swimming and got lost?"

"No," she replied, "some scumbags kidnapped me and about to use me as their toy. I waited when they were eating, and I made my move. I ran to the back of the ship and jumped off. I swam until I couldn't swim no more," looks into the water, "then you saved me." she looked at him, "Why are you out here?"

"All of the monks were slaughtered by some sea men and they also stoled my medallion the monks gave me." he looked at the sky, " I want to revenge for their death and take back whats mine," he reached into his pocket and took out the torn cloth, " this is the only clue they left."

She gasped, "I've seen this cloth before, it belonged to one of the men who was on the ship, I was on."

"where's the ship?" He asked.

"I can't tell you were at or the name of the crew or the ship." She looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry it was dark at the time. All I know is the cloth you have there is our clue to who done this, since you saved me and were after the same ship of men, I'll help with you're revenge."

"Okay, but before we go any further, whats your name?"

" My name is Rachael, some people calls me Rachael the Rabbit, because I can run and jump like one and I'm born on that year." Looking at him puzzled, " Whats your name?"

"My name is Sulaiman, but everyone back home calls me Sulay. I'm not sure what year I was born but they found me on the year of the Tiger." holds out his hand to shake hers, " Rachael are you ready to join me?"

"Yeah," she smiled and holds her hand to meet his to shake hands, "lets go Captain Sulay."

Pulling the sail up the mast, "lets go!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thirsty and exhausted , resisting drinking the sea water, it's been days since Sulay and Rachael has seen land.

Standing up in the boat, "do you see what I see," said Rachael.

"Do you see land?" As he turns his head, looking for some.

"Yes, I do see land!"As she pointing in front of her, "see look!"

Lifts his hand over his brow searching around, "is that it?" Pointing with his other hand, "Is it the speck, over their?"

"Yes, it the speck in the far!" said Rachael.

"Lets head over that direction." as he turns the mast to change the direction of the boat.

Hours past the sun is high in the sky and the island gets closer. As they hanging over the edge of the boat, the sun drying them out.

"My mouth is so dry," complain Rachael.

"It's so hot," he said.

"Wake me when we get their." as she tries to hide under the shade of the sail.

Later hours sun is setting land is near.

"Were almost their," as Sulay reached for his hood to cover his head from people. " Rachael wake up were almost at the island." he reached for her to wake her up. "Rachael? Rachael wake up!" He placed his head to check for breathing and place his finger on her pulse near her neck, "good, she's still alive, I need to find water fast," as he reach for the rope of the sail trying to find the best wind current, the boat picks up some speed, " I need to go faster," he reaches for the ores, and the boat picks up even more speed, "thats beater! Don't worry Rachael well be their soon."

In no time soon the boat crashes onto the docks, he carries Rachael on his back and grab his bo staff, using it as a cane. Walking into the city looking for water he came across a tavern. He stumbles in, as he went to sit down he collapses onto the floor making a big crashing sound, Rachael fail off and landed on the barstool.

The bartender rushes to there aide, checking for a pulse. " Mimi get 2 glasses of water!"

"Will do, Rob" as she runs to the sink.

He tries to lift him up, "its okay, water is on its way," strains," Man this guy is heavy, someone help me pick him up."

Mimi ran over with the water and gives one glass to Rob and helps Rachael drink. "Its working, she drinking."

Rachael wakes up coughing and looking around, "were am I?"

"Your at the tavern. Your friend here, saved your life, by bring you here." Rob sit up Sulay, as his hood slides off of his head.

"Gasped, what is he" Mimi asked.

"Hes a fruit user. You haven't seen one?" as Rob pours the water in Sulay's mouth.

"Oh... that what he is. I've never see one at close before." Said Mimi. Hands the glass to Rachael

*Coughing* Sulay wakes up. Then looks at the bartender. "thank you," looks up at Rachael, "Good, she's okay." Moves his hood back on his head, then grabbed the glass, and took a big gulp of water. "Ahh... that hit the spot."

"Do you want more water?" asked Mimi.

"Yes, Please," as Sulay stands up, and hands her the glass. "Were can get some water barrels?' as he sits down.

"We have some, you can buy," Mimi hands him a full glass.

"Good," His stomach rumbles. he grin, "do you know where I can get some grub," as holds his stomach.

Rob hands them a menu, " the dinner special today is chicken wings."

Drools then looks at the menu, "I want the special and the Cheese bugger," drools some more.

"Do you have a salad? Asked Rachael.

Rob tuns to the kitchen and yells, " Hey cook do we have salads!!?"

The cook yells, " Yes, we do serve salads!"

"Crazy one legged old man," Rob turn back around, "It seems that we have salads, so whats else do you want?"

" I also want the chicken," and hands the menu over.

"Okay then," Rob walks in the kitchen.

Mimi give them a basket of chips and fries and a new glass of water.

"Mimi, may I ask, where the nearest butcher shop?" asked Sulay as he eats the chips.

"The nearest butcher is 2 blocks east of here, what else you need?" as she went to clean some beer glasses.

"No noting more," as he eats the last of the chips, "hold that thought, can we get more of the chips."

Mimi laughs, " sure why not, I'll get you some more."

"You eat like a pig," Rachael Laughs.

"Mimi, orders up!"yells the Cook.

Mimi runs into the kitchen, and came out with the food, "cheese bugger and chicken for you, the salad and the chicken for you." and place the food in front of them. "I'll give you guys more chips soon."

Sulay mouth stars to drool a river both Sully and Rachael eye's open wide, "thank you, it looks good," both said. Sulay eats the bugger with two bites while Rachael eats her salad one fork at a time. Sulay picks the chicken wing and suck the meat off the bone, one or two at a time, with out stopping. Rachael still eating the salad.

"It seem that you like it" as Mimi takes the plates off the table.

"Mmmmm... the food its great! **BURP!!!** Oh, that hit the spot!" finishing off the last of the chicken.

"I'm glad that you like it" as Mimi cleans the tables.

"This salad is great to," as Rachael finish the last bite of the salad and reached over for a chicken wing, "Sulay, did you ate my chicken?"

"No, see I've saved you some." as he points to the plate, "see."

She glare at him, "You pig," she finish the last of the wings.

"Sorry, but I can't control my self, It was good chicken." explain Sulay, "so Mimi, what do I owe you?"

Mimi adds up the tab, " you owe me 500 beli.

"Is that my half of the bill?" he asked.

"No, your half is 300 beli and her half is 200 beli," explain Mimi

"Oh, okay thats better," He reaches for his wallet.

"Sully, I can't pay for my meal," Rachael shows her change purse , "see I have no money, and besides you ate most of the food."

"You've make a good point," gives Mimi the beli, " their go most of my money. By the way, how much are the water barrels?"

"350 beli each." she reply.

"thats more than I have." turns and looks at Rachael, "it looks like we have to find jobs in the morning," turn back to face Mimi, "Well be back, some time tomorrow."

They walk out of the tavern and head too the boat.

"Hey wait, do you guys have a place to spend the night?" Asked Mimi, "you can stay at my place."

"Were going to my boat, to spend the night." said Sulay. "I don't want to be any more of a burden."

"I think we should sleep in a bed, for a change," plead Rachael, "and I need a bath.

"I don't mind and its just for one night or until you can leave the island," Said Mimi.

"Well okay but for one night," said Sulay, "dang human girls are so needy," mumbles to him self.

"Fallow me and well be their. Are you guys looking for work in the morning?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah, were looking for work, so we can buy the water and some other things." said Sulay.

"Were always looking for a waitress at the tavern. Rachael you look like you can work as one." said Mimi.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek... I always wanted to work as a waitress!!!" screamed Rachael.

"Where can I work." ask Sulay.

"You can't work at the tavern, because we don't have a hair net big enough, I think you can work at the post office they need help," said Mimi. "Were here," she unlocks the door. "Rachael, you get the other bead room. Sulay, you get the couch in the living room. Oh, almost forget, food is in the fridge, if you get hungry. **Yawn**... See you in the morning."

The next day.

"Mimi, wheres the post office" ask Sulay.

"In town square," said Mimi, "lets go Rachael, its time to go to work."

At the post office.

Sulay walks at the desk, " I'm looking for work, I heard that you need someone."

"I'll ask the boss," said the post worker, as he walk to the back.

The boss walks up to Sulay, "looks like you can lift 100 lb. with no problem, am I right, boy."

"With no problem," replied Sulay.

"Whats you name boy," Demanded the post office boss.

"It's Sulay sure," he said

"Well Sulay your hired, well fallow me to the back," said the boss. Picks up a bag and hands it to Sulay, "this bag has letters and packages. Your job is to deliver the mail to all the right place. The mail I've gave you belongs to this side of the city," Pointing at the map, "come back here when your done so I can pay you."

"I'll be back soon." Sulay walks out to start his delivery.

Hours later, half way throw the delivery.

"I can't believe that my bounty went down!!" as he crumples the wanted poster and toss near Sulay, "what, they think that I'm not a threat! **DAMN IT!!** I need to go to get a drink. Lets go guys before we silver up."

Sulay picks up the wanted poster and uncouple it, "he's worth 10 million," he folds the poster and put it in his pocket, "this can come in handy." walk to the next house," I should finish this job and after that get him," then placed a box on the front step.

Some hours later.

Sulay walks in the door way of the tavern and looks around the room for a stool. He spots one, "just my luck the pirate I'm looking for," and starts to walk to the stool. Some guy sits in his stool. He grabs the man by the shoulder, "Get out of my set," he threw the man back, and sat right down on the stool. "Hey Rob, one beer please,"

"Hey, I was sitting their." said the man.

Sulay turned his head slightly and gave the man a dark glare. "What were you saying?"

"Ah... I change my mind, you got it first," as he backs off.

"That was a nice move, you done their," said the wanted pirate.

"Here's your beer" said Rachael as she place the glass in front of him.

Thanks, Rachael." he place the beer in his hand, he turns slightly to the pirate, " so why are you here for?" as he took a sip.

"Like anyone is here for to hide and to drink." as the pirate took a drink of his beer.

Sulay took another sip of his beer then took the folded wanted poster out of his pocket and placed it in front of the Pirate. "I'm looking for some one," he took another sip of beer.

The wanted pirate unfold the poster, "so your a bounty hunter, and your looking for me."

Sulay took his last sip, "you guess right, but I'm no bounty hunter. I'm just here for some pocket change," puts his glass down, "so, how can I convince you to go with me?"

Wanted pirate burst out with laughter, " you, think you can get me! I'm with my men. You see."

"So, you wont want to come with me, huh. This is going to be fun!" as he gets up, "lets take this out side."

"I'm going no ware," as he took another drink of beer.

"So, its going to be like that, huh." Sulay grabs the pirate by his arm and threw him across the room and crashing trow the window. Sulay walks up to the broken window, " So, do you want to walk with me or do I have to carry you their?"

The Pirate stumbles onto his feet, "Like I said it wont be easy," his men surrounds Sulay, "I wont go without a fight.

"Is that so," Sulay took off his robe and reached for his bo staff.

The pirate and his men took a step back. "Get him!" All of his men charge at Sulay. Then he swing his staff and took out half of the men. Then jump out side. The rest of the men went after him.

Sulay turns to face them, and smiles, "I like this, this is fun!"

Most of the weaker men ran off. The stronger men surrounds him. One men charges him with a sword, Sulay moves to the side and push him to the other men. Then Sulay spins his staff over his head and in front of him, showing off some. "So who's next?" and he looks around. By then all of his men ran off. "It looks like its just you and me." He takes one step forward.

The wanted pirate took off running and then tripes over his feet.

Sulay walks over him and picks him up, " I thought it wont be easy, you said it your self didn't you?"

The wanted pirate fainted and Sulay lie him over his shoulder.

Rachael, Mimi, and Rob ran out of the tavern meeting Sulay outside.

"look what you have done! Your going to pay for this," yell Rob.

"I will, as soon as I get my bounty." starts walking to the city hall.

Hours later Sulay came back with his money. He placed some of the money on the table.

"You dropped your robe," as Rachael hands it to Sulay.

"Thank you, Rachael." as Sulay put it on, " so how much do I owe you?

"With all this mess you made and the broken glass, it all adds up to 3 million that will cover the cost and labor," Rob points out.

Sulay reach for his wallet and takes out 4 million, " I know thats more than enough, but I think you should remodel some, Mimi, I'm going to order two water barrels, I'm going out to the butcher shop, Mini told me all about, I'll be back to get the water," as he turns to walk out of the door, and posses, "Rachael you can go with me if you like."

"Want to go but I have to finish my shift," Rachael explain.

"Rachael, you can go with him if you like, Mimi and I can handle the rest of this." said Rob.

"Thank you, thank you," she runs to give him a hug, then fallow Sulay out. " Lets go to get some meat."

Sulay starts to laugh, "you don't know me at all. I don't go to the butcher to get some meat."

"So what do you get then?" She asked.

" Get pounds of meat." he said."

Later two blocks east of tavern.

The butcher watch the two walking in, "how may I help you?"

Sulay looks around the shop, and starts to drool, "I want 10 lb of chicken, 40 lb of ham, 20 lb of sausage, and 20 lb of pork ribs. That will keep me happy for the week. Rachael your turn."

"I want 20lb of pork chops." Rachael said.

"So both of you want all of that, can you guys come back, because it will take a while." explain the butcher.

"Okay, can you put all of that in a box or something?" said Sulay.

"Yeah, I can do that. Be back around a hour." said the butcher.

"So Sulay, what can we do in a hour." she said.

"I think we should go to my boat. And see if any thing is missing." as he stars to walk out of the shop. "this is the first."

"What is the first?" as she looks confused of what Sulay said.

"It the first time that I walked out of a butcher shop without meat." he said

"oh," and she laughing.

At the boat and some minutes went by.

Sulay search the boat "well looks like the boat is in one piece, and everything is still their."

Rachael sits on the side of the boat, " Hey Sulay why do you were your robe?"

Sulay slide his hood off his head, " So I can hid form the eyes of humans."

"Why, don't you want people to see you?" She asks

"When the first time I walked into my town, humans ran and hide and some others try to chase me off, tries to kill me. The monks gave me this robe to cover up so when I walk into town, humans wont be frighten. Some times I pole back the hood so I don't have to hide," he sit down by Rachael, "but when the humans get nervous around me I put it back on. The years past and the town got to know me and I walk around like anyone else."

"Oh, okay, I under stand, the first time I've met you I was scared, but when I got to know you, I wasn't so." She got up.

"I think we should get back," as he get up and walk to the shop.

"I need to get something first, I'll meet you at the tavern."

Later at the butcher shop.

Sulay walks in "so, is my meat done?"

The butcher is covered in blood, "your here just in time, all I have to do is to nail this lid." as he place the lid on.

"How much do I owe you?" Sulay ask as he take his wallet."

"One minute," as he search for the bill, " ah, found you. Okay..., it'll cost you 2,000 beli even.

"2,000 beli," counts his bills, then hands him the 2,000, " here you go."

"Do you need help with the box?" asked the butcher.

Sulay Pick up the box and put it under hi arm, "no, no need, thanks any ways." and walk out of the door.

"Have a nice day!" said the butcher.

Waves with the other arm as waking away, "You to, bye."

back at the boat Sulay puts the box of meat in the boat, then walk over to the tavern. Some time later he in the tavern.

"One beer," as Sulay sit down "Wheres Rachael?"

"She was here, then she left to find some something, she will back," said Rob and gives him a beer. "its on the house."

"Thanks," as Sulay start to drink.

Some time went by and Rachael walked in, "oh, Sulay your back, I didn't know you were going to be here so early."

"So what did you find?" Sulay asked and took a sip of beer.

"I'll tell you when we get on the boat." she said.

"Okay, I'll find it out later," Sulay finish his drink, "do you have my barrels ready?"

"Yeah, there in the back, here I'll get them for you." Rob walks into the kitchen, "Mimi take care of the payment."

"Yes, Rob," said Mimi. "The barrels will cost you 700 beli."

Sulay pays her, "here you go thats 700 beli"

Bob walks in pushing the two water barrels, "here you go, heres your barrels. Do you guys need any help moving them to your boat?"

Sulay walks over, no I need no help," then he picks the barrels up under each of his arms, "lets go Rachael."

"Bye, we hope to see you guys sometime," said Mimi.

Sulay and Rachael walk out of the tavern and walk to the boat. Rachael waves bye to their new found friends.

Sorry for the long wait, I hope that this chapter wasn't to long. I'm doing this for fun. I want you to tell me what you think of this story. I want to become a better story writer.


End file.
